


An accident一次意外

by Zigoooo404



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404
Summary: T'Challa is an absolute Alpha, and he has a crush on Everett for a long time. Then an accident occurred so T'Challa decided not to endure again, but things didn't seem to go smoothly.





	1. 一次意外  上

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this article is 兰子, starting writing on the LOFTER first. And recently all the fans in the Chinese Everpanther chat group known that some foreign friends were really interested to see the Everpanther fics in China, Zigoo said she could lend me her AO3 account so that I can easily transport my works to this site. So, here I am. Hoping you guys enjoy it. ^ ^

这是个意外。  
罗斯望着立在门口的酒吧特查拉，下意识地后退，直到他的后背碰到了酒吧坚硬的吧台。  
他不该在这，酒吧中alpha的气息一下子变得浓烈，特查拉从酒吧门口径直向罗斯走来，带来的压迫感导致罗斯旁边的男人不得不散发出自己的信息素。  
糟透了，这个任务本该很简单――他进酒吧，找到那个多情的间谍，和他喝酒，趁机把窃听器丢进他的酒杯。  
该死的，特查拉怎么会来？罗斯脸色变得不好看，空气中alpha信息素让他不好受，他后颈的腺体在腺体胶布的隔绝下还是肿胀起来。  
别像个多情的婊子――罗斯警告自己。  
“他是谁？你们认识吗？”杰克，他的任务对象在问他，杰克alpha的本性让他本能地站在罗斯的前面。  
“呃，他是我――”这可不属于任务范围内，罗斯的大脑飞速运转。  
“他是我的同事。”罗斯抢在特查拉开口之前，把男人要说的话噎进肚子里。特查拉看起来有些委屈，得了吧，罗斯移开目光，好像现在释放信息素的人不是他一样。  
“罗斯，”特查拉似乎也发现自己打扰了什么，他站在离罗斯两步远的地方，中间隔着个像柱子一样的alpha，“我能和你单独谈谈吗？”  
“你站在那里就好。”罗斯在信息素的影响下有些眩晕，但这并不妨碍他继续思考――他要是跟着特查拉走了，任务估计会彻底完蛋。  
“你换工作了。”特查拉指出。  
“没有，”罗斯否认，“部门调动而已，我只是不想和太多人打交道。”  
“只是因为这个？”  
“只是因为这个，老天，你究竟在怀疑什么？”罗斯知道自己有些刻薄了，特查拉尴尬地立在对面，罗斯拍了拍杰克，示意特查拉如果没有其他事情的话，最好还是识趣地离开。  
罗斯和杰克正在玩Beer Pong，他们站在桌子的两侧，面前各摆了六个杯子，其中三个已经空了。  
罗斯给自己面前的满上，解开西装外套，把袖子挽上去露出小臂，对面alpha的目光在手肘和手腕处流连。  
alpha都是一个德行，罗斯心里鄙视着，脸上却露出一个笑容。  
“他是你男朋友吗？”杰克把目光从罗斯裸露的皮肤上撕下来。  
“当然不是。”罗斯把玩着手里的乒乓球，特查拉在一旁的桌子喝酒，听到这话把酒杯往桌上重重一磕，这声巨响让罗斯心情愉悦，他抬起头对自己的任务对象笑了一下，说：“来点刺激的玩法。”  
他们把啤酒换成了龙舌兰――杯子更小，难度更大，醉得更快。  
“赢的人可以提一个要求。”  
罗斯欣然答应，只要能早点完成任务，别在特查拉的目光下继续待下去，他怎样都行。  
第一次罗斯输了，他坐下来，抿了一口柠檬，在杰克的注视下他故意伸出舌头，慢条斯理地舔过自己虎口处的细盐，然后把杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
“wow,”杰克在对面鼓掌，“现在，把你的腺体胶布撕开。”  
特查拉的信息素又浓烈起来，他的信息素带有极强的攻击性，平时特查拉都老老实实地把它收起来，但是现在空气中都弥漫着烈酒味。  
罗斯毫不在意，他有过专业的训练，对信息素的抵抗能力比一般omega强上不少。他撕开胶布，气味弥漫在充斥酒精味道的空间里，杰克陶醉地吸了一口。  
“该你了。”他说。  
这次罗斯没有失手，黏着窃听器的兵乓球在杯口转了几圈，顺利落在酒杯里。罗斯松了口气，他酒量不算好，这样下去也不知道谁会先倒下。  
他看着杰克加冰块快速解决了他的那一杯酒，窃听器随着烈酒进了肚子，罗斯满意地点点头，他的任务已经完成了。  
“嘿，杰克，”罗斯在口袋里偷偷按响了手机铃，“我有些事，我们改天再约。”  
当然，他不会再约杰克了，回去后他就会删掉杰克的联系方式，这个伪造的身份会迅速人间蒸发――除非杰克再次撞到CIA手里，他们不会再见了。  
“哦，好吧，”杰克露出失望的表情，他站起身走到罗斯身边，“我送你。”  
罗斯刚想推辞，多年的特工经验让他发觉不对，空气变得燥热起来，杰克身上信息素钻进他的鼻子，他双腿发软，穴口开始分泌液体。  
罗斯用双手撑着桌子，不对，这不对，他的不该这个时候发情，除非――  
“罗斯，”杰克接住浑身无力的他，“你怎么了？”  
“或许，我应该称呼你为罗斯探员？”杰克把头凑近罗斯耳边，柔软的发丝间弥漫着好闻的气味，这个omega平时表现的如此强势，而气味却意外的柔软。  
罗斯不敢置信地抬起头，杰克对他笑了笑，不客气地顺走了他后腰处的手枪。  
“不要出声，”他说，“乖孩子。”  
他搂住罗斯，结合他们刚才的表现，就像是一对来酒吧玩却不胜酒力的情侣，罗斯靠在杰克怀中，杰克用他刚刚顺走的手枪指着杰克的后腰。  
罗斯瞄了一眼酒杯，确认窃听器已经被杰克喝进去了，他叹了口气――好吧，plan B  
罗斯把手搭在杰克的肩上，没有人会怀疑一个处在发情期的omega，他脸色潮红，身上的气味已经让酒吧里所有的alpha看了过来，他用湿漉漉的眼神看向杰克――启动了自己手上的电击戒指。  
杰克瘫软在地，酒吧的人们发出惊呼，罗斯大口呼吸着空气，他试图用腺体胶布重新贴上自己的后颈，手颤抖着重复几次都失败了。  
一双手接过腺体胶布，替他撩起头发贴住了后颈，气味被止住了，然而发情期还在继续。  
事情失控了。  
罗斯被特查拉迷迷糊糊地抵在酒吧厕所门上亲的时候，他还有一些残留的理智让他掏出手机，通知CIA的人过来收拾残局，顺便给自己送一份抑制剂来。  
不过现在的他可能撑不到这个时候，特查拉的气味包裹着他，一只手隔着胶布轻轻抚摸他发烫的后颈。罗斯的阴茎被合身的西装裤勒到发痛，他能感到自己后穴分泌的液体把内裤淋湿。  
他贴着特查拉的下体，他也勃起了，隔着牛仔裤顶在罗斯的小腹上。罗斯含着特查拉厚实的下唇，他们的津液从嘴角流下，在身上留下了暧昧的痕迹。  
这是不对的，罗斯告诉自己，然而情欲点燃了空虚的身体，快感终于战胜了理智。罗斯的皮肤已经变成了好看的粉红色，特拉查的手紧紧搂在他的腰背处，顺着他的脖颈一路吻到他的胸口，留下斑驳的印记。特查拉也不好受，没有人能在发情的omega面前保留完整的理智，但他不得不控制住自己的黑豹力量，虽然罗斯不是那种娇弱的omega，他有匀称的肌肉，特查拉剥开罗斯的衣物，亲吻那些久不见天日的苍白皮肤。  
“别――别在这里。”特查拉含住罗斯的乳头，舌尖在乳晕处打转，最后用牙齿叼住乳头轻咬。快感如同电流一般传遍了罗斯的全身，他大脑一片空白，下腹抽搐了几下射了出来。  
特查拉撑住罗斯，罗斯现在几乎无法站立，高潮后他双腿直打哆嗦，胶布也无法封住他的气味，柔软香甜的气味从厕所散发出去，特查拉灵敏的听力能听见外面alpha的骚动。  
“标记我。”特查拉怀疑自己听错了，他僵在原地没有动弹。  
“标记我，”高潮一次的罗斯理智回归了一些，他苦笑，“没有别的办法了。”  
特查拉沉默了，这让罗斯感到羞耻，哦，操，刚刚自己像一个男妓一样向特查拉求欢。罗斯咬住自己的下唇，试图从特查拉身边走开。  
“你不能出去，”特查拉回身抱住罗斯，“你还在发情期。”  
罗斯在特查拉的手上拍了一下，他向上帝发誓他没有下重手，但是特查拉像是被重击了一下收回了手。他手足无措地站在原地，眼中带着委屈和伤心――又来了，罗斯想，又是这种他无法拒绝的眼神。  
简直像一只委屈的大猫，罗斯做了一个突兀的举动，他伸出手，揉乱了年轻人的头发。  
然后罗斯因为这个举动后悔不已，猫咪变成了豹子，特查拉伸手撕开了罗斯后颈的胶布，罗斯后颈的腺体就这样暴露在空气中。气味刺激了特查拉，他几乎是撕开罗斯的裤子，穴口处有透明的液体，发情期的omega已经把自己准备好了。  
罗斯难耐地收缩穴口，他需要什么东西来填满自己。看见特查拉拉来裤链露出狰狞的阴茎，罗斯还是被它惊人的尺寸吓到了，他向后退去，又被特查拉抓住脚踝拖了回来。  
“操你的特查拉，”罗斯声音中带着哭腔，“进不去的。”  
特查拉亲吻罗斯的头发，把罗斯抱起来，然后扶着自己的阴茎缓缓进入罗斯的穴口。罗斯呻吟一声，这个角度他能看见特查拉的阴茎是怎么进入自己身体的，被填满的快感代替了刚刚进入的疼痛。  
罗斯的穴口被撑到麻木，他几乎不敢低头，特查拉的阴茎实话说不太适合他，每一次的顶入罗斯几乎都要被贯穿，他的手放在自己的小腹，那里没什么脂肪，特查拉的进入的时候他似乎能隔着自己的肌肉摸到特查拉阴茎的形状。  
特查拉在罗斯适应后开始激烈地抽插，罗斯不是个容易流泪的人，但这个时候他却因为快感控制不住泪腺，泪水从他眼角落下混杂着汗水滴在地上，地上除了这个，还有他们混杂的体液。  
“埃弗雷特。”特查拉嘴里念着罗斯的名字，他找到了罗斯体内的入口，这是特查拉第一次试图标记一个omega，阴道的紧致和软热不是肠道能比的，特查拉忍着射精的欲望继续在里面抽插。罗斯在他耳边抽着鼻子说着些无意义的话，他爽到双眼翻白，整个人被特查拉的阴茎钉在身上。  
特查拉掰过罗斯的脖子，牙齿刺破了皮肤，这是一种奇妙的感觉，眼前这个人的气味在一瞬间改变了，alpha的占有欲在作祟，这让特查拉有了一种眼前这人属于他的错觉。  
“对不起。”罗斯的神志恢复了，特查拉的阴茎从他体内抽出，穴口还没来得及合拢，精液顺着他的大腿流出。他俩狼狈地在厕所里收拾自己，罗斯内心几乎要被内疚填满了。  
这大概是他特工生涯中最失败的一次任务，罗斯沮丧地想，他不仅暴露了身份还和瓦坎达的国王滚进厕所打了一炮――天啊，还有娜吉娅，罗斯痛苦地扶住额头，那个女孩会怎样想。  
“我会记得吃避孕药，”特查拉收拾的动作停顿了，罗斯继续小心翼翼地提议，“然后我会预约标记移植的手术。”  
“所以，这就是你的处理方式。”特查拉的怒火几乎要化成实质了。  
“呃。如果你不满意――”  
“够了。”特查拉打断了罗斯的话，罗斯看见他在狭小的空间里来回走动，信息素释放出来又收敛回去。  
罗斯摸摸鼻子，他理亏在先，这时只能乖乖闭嘴。  
特查拉深呼吸了几次，脱下自己的长袍，虽然上面有一些他们的体液但也比罗斯身上那件破破烂烂的西装好。  
他用长袍整个罩住罗斯，将他抱起来。  
不，罗斯捂住脸，他宁愿自己颤抖着双腿走出去，也不愿意这样被特查拉抱出去。他看了一眼特查拉的表情，行吧，年轻人总是脾气大――罗斯试图安慰自己。  
\----------  
“罗斯先生，”医生表情严肃，“我不介意你现在做标记移植手术。”  
“为什么？”罗斯有点茫然，作为一个特工他能保证自己浑身上下健康地能去和怪兽搏斗。  
“你怀孕了。”  
“我建议你通知一下孩子的另外一个父亲。


	2. 一次意外  中

一次意外 中  
罗斯开始被无处不在的疲惫感困扰。  
这极大的影响了罗斯的工作效率。在开车的时候，在会议进行的时候，甚至在执行任务的时候，困意会毫无征兆地找上他。酒精和咖啡因都是对胎儿有害的物质，罗斯虽然还没打定注意留下肚子里这个小家伙，但是omega的本能让他已经开始试图保护他，或者她。  
罗斯有偷偷幻想过肚子的孩子的样子，也许会是个巧克力肤色的小美人，抱着他的大腿撒娇，为挑今天穿什么裙子而烦恼，也许会是个精力旺盛的臭小子，能把家里闹得天翻地覆。实话说，在罗斯的人生规划中，还从未想过自己拥有家庭的那一天，他不是个适合温情时光的omega。  
但是这个孩子，意外地让罗斯乱了步伐。他应该把这个错误延续下去么？让这个孩子一出生就拥有一段见不得人的过去？  
算了吧，罗斯想，错误应该尽早终结。  
紧接着到来的是罗斯日渐古怪的脾气。  
受害者是罗斯探员的全部下属。老大忽晴忽阴的脾气造成的低气压让所有探员战战兢兢，上次任务的失利很大程度归结于他们前期准备时走漏了风声。  
这对于一个特工部门来说几乎是一个不可原谅的错误，从杰克那里窃听消息的计划泡汤了，罗斯只能另辟蹊径，企图用利益诱惑杰克或者用武力威胁杰克。  
然而杰克作为一个间谍，受过良好的训练，仗着自己手中有CIA想要的东西，在罗斯的盘问或者诱惑下不为所动。  
“亲爱的罗斯探员，”他说，“你知道我唯一想要的东西是什么。”  
杰克的笑容假惺惺的带着暗示，他示意了一下房间的监控，故意暧昧地伸出舌头舔了一下自己的嘴唇。  
上帝，罗斯翻了个白眼，感谢CIA，要是他在部队的时候遇见这个alpha，他一定把他打到再也无法标记别人而不是心平气和地坐在这里和他谈条件。  
“把监控关了。”罗斯说。  
“我觉得我们需要一点私人空间。”杰克得寸进尺地要求罗斯清场。  
“不能单独进行谈话，”罗斯示意琳达留下来，她是罗斯认识的最好的心理学家之一，“这是规矩。”  
“好吧，”杰克耸耸肩，“我要钱和一个假身份。”  
“只有这个？”  
“我还需要你们把在我身上做的手脚给收拾干净，”杰克冲着罗斯眨了眨眼，“和你喝酒的感觉真不错，不过付出的代价有些太大了。”  
“一个条件，一个问题。”罗斯和琳达对视了一眼，点点头。  
“这很公平。”  
“盯紧他。”罗斯凑到琳达耳边，轻声提醒了一句。  
“第一个问题，那些振金武器的来源。”这是个动荡不安的年代，随着瓦坎达的出现，世界格局发生进一步的变化，人们意识到了振金的巨大潜能，科技飞快进步的同时也滋生了地下交易市场的繁荣。无数振金武器在这里流通，而普通军队甚至无法和拥有这些武器的恐怖份子抗衡。  
杰克的背后，就是纽约最大的地下交易市场，CIA盯着他们很久，直到最近才在杰克身上找到了突破口。  
“我们有一个实验室，”杰克的语气中带着骄傲，“我们购买振金，然后自己做武器。”  
罗斯看了一眼琳达，在对方点头后接着询问。  
“谁指使你的，我需要一个名字，”罗斯顿了一下，“或者代号。”  
“嘿，我只是个小角色好么，这种机密我完全接触不到。”  
“撒谎。”琳达开口了。  
“你的钱没有了。”罗斯挑眉望着杰克。  
“不不，”杰克咬着牙，表情痛苦，罗斯也不催促他，只是用手指轻敲桌面，“我只知道他是个男人，beta。”  
“我发誓我真的只知道这么多。”  
“没有撒谎。”琳达点了下头。  
好吧，男人，beta，整个纽约市大概有几千万人，罗斯按了按自己眉间的疙瘩――干他这行的都不容易，他安慰自己。  
最后一个问题罗斯思索了很久，最终打算从振金的来源下手。  
“你们从哪里来的这么多振金？”  
“我亲爱的罗斯探员，”杰克又回复到了他那种甜蜜恶心的语调，“世界上只有一个地方有这么多振金。”  
“瓦坎达。”  
“你撒谎！”罗斯面色苍白地望向琳达，希望能看见一个否定的回答。  
“他没有撒谎，”琳达拍了拍罗斯的后背，“我们有大麻烦了。”  
不，罗斯有点绝望，这对他来说不是麻烦，他下意识地碰了下自己的小腹――这是噩梦。  
事情一旦上升为国家的层面将会变得非常麻烦，罗斯不想这样，但这件事发酵后已经不是他能掌控的了。  
瓦坎达是一个独立自主国家，这意味着它有宣战的权力，只要特查拉愿意，他能在一天之内毁掉这个世界来之不易的和平。罗斯相信特查拉，但罗斯并不能代表CIA，更不能代表美国。  
这个世界还没有做好准备去接受一个强大的瓦坎达。  
“老大，”有人问，“要通知上面么？”  
“先不用，向瓦坎达的联络处发个消息，”罗斯找了个地方坐下，“就说――”  
他迟疑了一会，才接下去，“就说我们新收缴了一批振金武器，在技术方面需要他们的帮助。”  
罗斯在没人的地方碰了碰自己的小腹，他不知道自己见过特查拉后还有没有勇气能抛弃这个小家伙。  
特查拉最近不对劲。  
苏睿仔细地回想了一下，这种不对劲大概从罗斯探员自己申请从国际关系部门调走后就开始了。  
“你是不是恋爱了？”  
特查拉因为苏睿突然地发问踉跄了一下，他回头：“没有。”  
他的确没有，常识告诉他，单方面的迷恋可不算确认恋爱关系。  
“行吧，”苏睿望着自家哥哥，“那你们是不是做过了？”  
“女孩子不要打听这种事。”  
“哦，得了吧，哥哥――”苏睿没忍住翻了个白眼，这很不淑女，但这是她现在唯一想对特查拉做的表情。  
“再做这个表情我就去告诉妈妈，让她重新给你培训一下礼仪。”  
小气的男人，苏睿冷哼一声，说：“CIA需要一个技术支援，我觉得我自己去就行了。”  
“不，苏睿，”特查拉微笑着拍拍自己妹妹的肩膀，“你最近太忙了，我给你放个假，这种小事我自己去就行。”  
“那你得告诉我那天究竟发生了什么事。”  
“……”  
“成交。”  
飞船在纽约上空飞行，特查拉不喜欢纽约这座城市，这种由科技堆砌的城市在他看来总是冷冰冰的，但他来纽约的频率仅次于瓦坎达――这得多亏某个CIA小探员。  
他曾经在梦里梦见过罗斯，那种感觉让他如在云端，在他的梦中罗斯热情地吻遍他的全身，在他耳边倾诉爱语，他的下身能感受到罗斯火热的肠壁，他们在屋内的每个地方都留下他们的痕迹，罗斯温暖柔软的气味在他鼻尖萦绕。  
然后梦醒了，瓦坎达的国王黑着脸，像一个青春期的毛孩子一样看着自己湿了一块的床单叹气――这太丢脸了。  
这也导致特查拉在遇见罗斯的时候表情十分不自然，国王陛下极具存在感的体型让罗斯倍感压力，他不知道特查拉今天是脑子出了问题还是有什么心事，几乎对自己的问题有问必答，还有一种充满愧疚的眼神看向自己。  
“嘿，特查拉，”罗斯终于在工作的间隙叫住了国王陛下，“你不用对我愧疚或是怎样。”  
“我们只是打了一炮而已。”还留下了后患，罗斯在心中默默补充。  
“我……”特查拉想开口解释，这时候黑豹力量赋予他的敏感听力让他发觉了一些异常。  
“嘀嗒――嘀嗒――”特查拉环视四周。  
他透过单面玻璃看见审讯室里的杰克露出了一个诡异的微笑，好像是能知道自己就在这里一样。  
危机感在他心头升起，他奔向罗斯，可是已经晚了一步，爆炸产生的冲击让玻璃的碎片四处飞溅，罗斯被余波冲击得向后飞速，他下意识地护住了自己的小腹。  
“不，”战服覆盖了特查拉的全身，他飞身接住罗斯，“你还好么？”  
罗斯苦笑，omega受伤后的本能让他的信息素开始不受控制，突破了腺体胶布的防护后，特查拉能清晰地闻到罗斯气味的变化。  
“你怀孕了。”他说。


	3. 一次意外   下

一次意外 下  
“他走了没？”  
“还没，”琳达在罗斯床边坐下，“瓦坎达的国王在病房外等了你一下午，老实说，你让我刮目相看了。”  
“别说了，琳达，”罗斯直视着上方的天花板，似乎能从那里盯出一朵花来，“我的人生完蛋了。”  
“别这么灰心，还有更糟糕的消息等着你。”  
“不，”罗斯拿起一个枕头捂住脸，在特查拉抱着他飞奔去医院的时候，他在下属面前建立的形象就已经崩溃了，“现在别告诉我。”  
“上头给我们了时限。”  
罗斯抹了把脸，好的，日子还是得照常过，他的人生起码得等到这群人渣死光再完蛋。  
“多久？”  
“三个月。”  
“他们认真的？”罗斯有点头疼，杰克用藏在自己身体里的炸弹自爆了，他们失去了唯一的人质，现在杰克那几句意味不明的话反倒成为了唯一的线索。  
罗斯不愿去深究，但是杰克自爆的时间太过巧合，他不得不怀疑特查拉是否对他隐瞒了什么――这并非没有先例，特查拉在对他撒谎这方面可以说是天赋异禀。  
“我觉得你应该去见见他。”琳达望向罗斯，她比罗斯大上不少，对罗斯的态度总带着一股对晚辈的包容。  
“这太尴尬了，”罗斯紧贴着自己小腹，“我总不能凑到他面前说，‘嘿，感谢你帮我解决了发情，但是我怀了你的孩子，咱俩讨论一下处理方式？’”  
琳达被罗斯逗笑了，她揉了揉罗斯的头发，说：“逃避从来不是解决问题的方式，你总得面对他的，不论是作为一个CIA特工，还是作为一个未来的父亲。”  
罗斯抿住了嘴，他很清楚自己其实对和特查拉结合这件事并没有看上去这么抵触，只是他已经过了荷尔蒙能冲昏头脑的年龄，需要顾虑的事实在太多了。  
琳达说的对，罗斯告诉自己，是时候和特查拉谈谈了。  
特查拉还没进门罗斯就已经闻到他的气味了，特查拉愤怒的情绪影响到了罗斯，他的小腹开始隐隐作痛。实话说，在能把这位好脾气的国王惹火的这项技能上，罗斯认为自己绝对是满分。  
“我不敢相信，”特查拉在看见罗斯的那一刻收敛了自己的怒火，他把自己摔进罗斯床边的椅子里，“你竟然欺骗我。”  
“现在我们扯平了。”  
特查拉无言地瞪了罗斯一会，他要说的话被罗斯噎回去了。愤怒消退后特查拉感到了久违的无力感，他几乎是祈求罗斯：“留下他吧。”  
“你不能夺走他！”这句话不受控制地从罗斯嘴中说出，他看见了特查拉受伤的表情。  
不，这不是他的本意，特查拉僵在椅子上，他本想伸手碰一下罗斯的小腹，却因为这句话收了回去。罗斯现在很少看见特查拉这种无所适从的样子了。  
“我很抱歉，”罗斯伸出手，抓住特查拉的手贴近自己的小腹，“我最近总是控制不好自己的脾气。”  
特查拉在继位的时候都没有这么紧张，他用最轻柔的力气抚摸罗斯的小腹――那里还什么都看不出来，但特查拉就是害怕自己的黑豹力量会伤到罗斯和这个小家伙。  
“他还只有这么小点。”罗斯伸手比划了一下。  
“你会留下他吗？”  
有谁能拒绝特查拉呢？在他深情地凝望你的时候？  
“会。”罗斯点头，他听见了自己规划的人生轨道破裂的声音。  
该死的感情用事。  
特查拉搬进了罗斯的房子。  
他的理由很充分，罗斯怀孕总是需要别人照顾的，而他特工的身份却不能暴露自己的住所。瓦坎达的国王理直气壮地搬进了罗斯的小屋子，并在里面进行了大改造。  
“你在干什么？”当罗斯早上醒来，看见特查拉抱着一堆玩具和婴儿用品，在清理一间屋子的时候他的心情是崩溃的。  
“我们需要一个婴儿房，”特查拉解释，“这是睡垫、婴儿车和纸尿裤。”  
“我们还得把地上都垫上厚厚的地毯。”  
上帝，他们昨天才确定留下这个孩子，今天特查拉就变成了一个育婴专家。罗斯一脸麻木地望着特查拉给他端上特制的营养餐，瓦坎达会教国王做饭和照顾婴儿吗？  
“你怎么会懂这些？”罗斯尝了一口饭菜，味道不错，起码比他自己做的要强上不少。  
“我昨晚查了很多资料，”特查拉笑起来，睫毛耷拉在眼睛上，他给罗斯的盘子里加了一个煎蛋，“苏睿也有帮忙。”  
对了，罗斯想起来自己忽略了什么，特查拉不像他，瓦坎达还有一个国家的人盯着他们国王的婚姻。  
想到这里罗斯用叉子戳了戳盘子里的煎蛋，这种日子是不真实的，这只是一个意外，他想，很快他们就能回到各自的人生轨迹上去了。  
不过这段时间大概能称得上是罗斯人生中最为惬意的一段时间。调查在稳步进行，他们发现了制造武器的实验室，虽然并没有抓到真正的幕后黑手，但也让纽约的地下交易市场安稳了一段时间。  
他和特查拉都有自己的工作，不过他俩达成了一些默契，即使在工作繁忙的时候，也能保证在晚上回到家。罗斯说不清楚他们现在的关系，游离在朋友、情人和爱人之间，人们通常会怎么称呼这种关系？  
在罗斯怀孕的三个月后，罗斯能敏感地发现自己身体的变化――他开始控制不住自己的欲望。  
一般这是在深夜的时候，欲望从罗斯小腹升起蔓延到他的全身，他开不了口向特查拉求助，没有alpha信息素的他只能睁着眼睛熬过漫漫长夜。他的腹部已经微微凸起，他不方便去照顾自己的后穴，只能徒劳地撸动自己的阴茎。不仅如此，他还得注意着特查拉房间的动静，要是被特查拉撞见自己自慰，罗斯大概可以羞愤到自杀。  
他的确熬过了几个日子，但是后穴的空虚让他不得不红着脸网购了几个情趣用品――“解决您单身的困扰。”广告词是这么写的。  
“这是什么？”特查拉拿着几个快递盒子。  
“别拆，”罗斯注意到的时候已经晚了，怀孕后他的身手不如以前敏捷了，“艹你的特查拉！”  
快递盒子被拆开，里面装满各种大小的按摩棒和赠送的润滑剂。  
“‘解决您单身的困扰’，我没有注意到你有困扰，”特查拉把那个箱子远远甩开，里面的按摩棒洒落一地，有一根特别长滚进了沙发底下，“为什么不让我来帮你？”  
罗斯贪婪地呼吸着空气中的信息素，下腹的欲望被勾起，他在特查拉身上留下杂乱的亲吻。特查拉抱着他跌跌撞撞地来到了卧室，没有alpha能看见自己的omega拿着情趣道具代替自己后还能保持冷静。  
特查拉扯开罗斯的衬衫，罗斯的皮肤暴露在空气中，他害羞地遮住自己的肚子。“别看。”他说。特查拉温柔地吻住罗斯，然后顺着他的脖子一路下来，在他的喉结上温柔舔吻，含住在白皙的胸口的乳头，罗斯的喘息声瞬间放大了，他抓紧了身下的床单。特查拉的吻继续往下，最终在罗斯凸起的小腹落下一个吻。  
“很美，不要遮住。”特查拉拉来罗斯的手，他着迷地看向罗斯，身下的男人因为情绪散发出好闻的气味，阴茎勃起后在他的身上画出几道水渍。  
罗斯的阴茎被特查拉握住上下撸动，特查拉明白如何取悦罗斯。龟头上分泌的被液体抹开，罗斯发出愉悦的呻吟，他的柱体到卵袋都被照顾得很好，对比起来后穴就太过空虚了，他需要什么来填满它。  
“进来。”罗斯的脸上带着泪痕，他伸手环住特查拉的脖子祈求。  
“你不是有按摩棒吗？那个能满足你吗？”特查拉却打定主意磨蹭一下，他的阴茎擦过罗斯的穴口，那里收缩了一下，特查拉在罗斯耳边低语。  
“不，不是。”罗斯发情了，他的脸因为情欲泛上粉红，大脑一片混沌下，他下意识地说出了自己想要什么。  
“我要你。”罗斯说。  
特查拉被这句话刺激得下腹一紧，阴茎硬到发痛，他深吸一口气，拍拍罗斯肉感的臀部。  
“转过去。”他说，扶着罗斯让他变成跪趴的意识，顺手拿了一个枕头垫在他的肚子下。  
罗斯啜泣了一声，听话地转过去――豹神在上这大概是罗斯最听话的一次，特查拉感叹。  
他扶着自己的阴茎从穴口进入，罗斯已经够湿了，不需要多余的润滑剂和扩张。他急切地摇摆臀部试图把特查拉的阴茎全部吞下，特查拉现在的样子像是努力把理智拖回身体。  
“埃弗雷特，”他只进去一半，开始浅浅的抽插，“你在怀孕。”  
“可是我想要你。”罗斯因为他的进入情欲稍微缓解了一点，他抓着床单把脸埋进自己的胳膊里。  
特查拉看不见罗斯的表情，他现在也顾不上那么多了，他大概用了自己这辈子的控制力来让自己没有把罗斯操到翻白眼。罗斯咬住自己的下唇，特查拉碰到他体内的敏感点了，感受到罗斯的颤抖，特查拉故意几次擦过那个位置。快感在罗斯的脑中积累，高潮来临的时候眼前是一片炫目的白光。罗斯的阴茎可怜巴巴地耷拉在身前，吐出一小股精液，特查拉在他体内继续抽插，延长高潮的快感。  
“啪――”在拔出来的时候发出了响声，罗斯后穴流下来的液体淋湿了一块床单。特查拉撸动了几下自己的阴茎，射在了罗斯的臀瓣间。  
“埃弗雷特？”孕期的情绪波动格外明显，在特查拉发现之前罗斯已经默默流了很长一段时间的眼泪了。  
“你……”罗斯因为高潮和哭泣有些脱力，他一张口就打了一个哭嗝，特查拉被罗斯瞪了一眼，“你有娜吉娅了。”  
“我们已经分手了！”特查拉望着罗斯的表情，恨不得光着身子下床打电话给娜吉娅以证清白。  
“……”  
“那你明天还会在吗？”神经一旦放松下来，困意就开始泛滥，罗斯靠在枕头上昏昏欲睡。  
“会的，”特查拉叹了口气，他还能拿罗斯怎么办呢，“我保证。”


	4. 一次意外   终

一次意外 终  
罗斯做了一个漫长的梦。  
他回到了他牛津时期，特查拉穿着白色的T恤和牛仔裤漫步在校园中。罗斯惊叹于梦境的真实，他似乎能闻见特查拉身上用来掩盖信息素的香水味。  
“嘿，特查拉，”他快步向前，“等等我。”  
哦，是了，那个时候他还以为特查拉只是一个普通的学生，而不是什么瓦坎达的王子殿下。放在现在他绝不会在公共场合直呼他的名字。  
特查拉回头，罗斯打量了他一下，岁月在特查拉脸上几乎没留下痕迹，唯一的变化就是特查拉不再向当初那样青涩了。  
还挺可惜的，罗斯想，抬脚向特查拉走去。  
画面像水墨一般消融，罗斯茫然地站在原地。光芒一点点地出现，罗斯终于看清了眼前的人――还是特查拉。  
这是当他父亲去世后，罗斯第一次见到他。  
但这时的特查拉浑身充满着愤怒和伤心，罗斯犹豫地站在原地，特查拉的信息素铺天盖地地压迫过来，罗斯胸口发闷，特查拉的情绪感染了他。这是梦境，罗斯告诉自己，于是他做了自己一直想做的事――他上前一步，拥抱了特查拉。  
“你还好吗？”罗斯问。  
特查拉没有回答他，他低着头，紧紧地握着拳头，指甲刺入他的掌心。他抬头看了一眼罗斯，泪水在他眼眶中积蓄。  
“罗斯――”他开口。  
画面再一次变化。  
这次罗斯愣了一下才反应过来，他在瓦坎达。  
他打量着房间熟悉的摆设，记忆渐渐复苏，这是在特查拉的办公室，那么接下来――  
门把手传来转动的声音。  
“特查拉死了，”娜吉娅扔给他一条毯子，“你要是不想死，最好跟我走。”  
熟悉的窒息感又找上了他，震惊与悲伤像海浪一样淹没了他。罗斯快步跟上娜吉娅，他快无法呼吸了，心脏随着每一次跳动而抽痛。  
不，这是梦境，罗斯告诉自己。  
特查拉从瀑布跌下的画面随着娜吉娅的描述在他眼前一闪而过，他的小腹开始抽痛起来――  
他醒了。  
这是周一的清晨，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在他的床上，他躺在舒适的床上，身下是干爽的被褥。  
“冰箱里没有牛奶了，我很快就回来。”――床头有一张特查拉留下的纸条。罗斯摸摸鼻子，嗯，特查拉其实可以不用告诉他，这样的相处模式让他想起了同居多年的老夫老妻。  
而他们不是，准确地说，目前还不是。  
“FUCK――”他全身散了架似的疼，罗斯坐起来，呲牙咧嘴地揉揉自己的大腿根部，那里昨天被特查拉留下了几个指印――该死的黑豹力量。  
身体帮他回忆起了昨晚的场景，情欲高涨起来，理智在爱欲的浪潮下被掀翻，他和特查拉纠缠在一起――他回忆起了他们的亲吻和肢体的纠缠，还有他最后的泪水和特查拉的回应。  
CIA的小探员扶住了自己的头，生出一股想把自己送去洗脑的冲动。罗斯磨磨蹭蹭地下床，他的大腿根部还疼着呢，他洗漱完，打算去餐厅随便找点什么先填饱自己最近总是饥肠辘辘的胃。  
他路过了特查拉的房间，那里门大敞着，一台没关机的笔记本电脑就放在那里――最近特查拉总用它来处理公务。  
一个声音在催促他，快去啊罗斯，让他的头疼的案子的答案，那些去向不向不明的振金的答案就在那里。这可是千载难逢的好机会，特查拉没有对他设防，他只需要登录这台电脑，他就暂时拥有了瓦坎达国王的权限。  
没准特查拉真的想和美国作对，这并不是没有可能，没准瓦坎达已经偷偷计划好了一切――没准他最近的动作全都是为了欺骗自己的假象。  
一个合格的探员总要怀疑一切的，罗斯心底的声音告诉他，现在，打开电脑。  
罗斯没有动。  
过了会，他伸手把房门带上。  
情侣之间总要有点自己的空间――他想。  
“你就拿这个当早餐？”特查拉进门的时候，罗斯正在沙发上嚼一袋薯片，腮帮子鼓鼓的，像是一只小小的啮齿类动物。  
特查拉被自己这个想法惹笑了，他抽走罗斯手中的薯片，然后向厨房走去。罗斯穿着拖鞋跟在他的后面，特查拉真的把房子里都铺上了厚厚的地毯，走在上面有软绵绵触感。  
培根下锅发出肉类和油脂碰撞的香气，特查拉顺手把加了一块糖的牛奶放进微波炉。  
这是个美好的早晨，但罗斯必须要说些煞风景的话。  
“能不能帮我一个忙？”  
特查拉惊讶地看了罗斯一眼，这是他和罗斯认识这么久以来罗斯第一次开口求助。微波炉发出“叮――”一声，特查拉把牛奶递给罗斯。  
“我想让你查查瓦坎达所有的振金去向。”罗斯开口后有些后悔，这是个大动作，他不该就这样提出。  
“行，”特查拉点点头，“你还要煎蛋吗？”  
罗斯怀疑特查拉根本没听清，于是他又开口强调了一遍。  
“所有的振金，特查拉，我的意思是所有的，包括瓦坎达已经出口的那些。”  
“可以。”  
“你甚至都不问一下我要干些什么？”  
“关于这个，”特查拉停顿了一下，罗斯的心都揪起来了，“我的确不信任CIA的那些人。”  
罗斯用叉子戳戳煎蛋，他对这个答案没什么太大的意外――  
“但我信任你。”  
“我――”罗斯清了清嗓子，他感觉自己的脸又开始发烫了，他避开特查拉调侃的目光，说：“对，我还要个煎蛋。”  
案件结束得比罗斯想象中的顺利。  
有了振金的来源揪出在幕后操控一切的人十分容易，在CIA的内部和瓦坎达的内部都出现了一些不和谐的因素。罗斯找到那个平凡无奇的男beta的时候，他正在自己的办公室整理文件。  
“把手举起来。”罗斯用枪指着他。  
“罗斯探员？”这个时候他还露出一副无辜的样子，“我想您找错人了，我怎么可能――”  
他后半句没说完，是因为被琳达一记闷棍给拍晕了过去。  
“怎么了？”琳达撩撩自己的头发，因为这人的缘故，她已经连续加班半个月了，甚至还错过自己期待很久的约会。  
“没事。”罗斯下意识地摇头。所以说，永远不要得罪女人，他在心里告诫自己。  
瓦坎达和美国对这件事达成了高度的默契，对于各自内部的问题，闷头解决后都对外闭口不言――罗斯很能理解，毕竟一位住在他家的国王可对这个事耿耿于怀了好久。  
而罗斯一点也不介意，他因为这个事有了一个漫长的假期和一笔不小的奖金。  
罗斯感觉到阵痛的时候，他正在同苏睿视频。  
他发现自己的肚子开始抽痛的时候，虽然疼痛还在他忍耐范围内，他也难免露出了痛苦的神色。  
“哥哥――”苏睿的声音从视频中传来，硬生生地拔高了一个度。过了两秒钟，特查拉几乎是撞开了罗斯的房门，他扑在罗斯面色，嘴唇哆嗦了几下。  
“我没事，”罗斯被特查拉抱起来的时候还在安慰苏睿，“只是阵痛而已，嘿，别忘了我前几天收好的那个包。”  
“我觉得我大概是第一个坐飞船去医院的omega。”罗斯在阵痛的间隙中，呲牙咧嘴地打趣面前神色慌张的alpha。  
“你可能是第一个晕倒在医院门口的alpha。”特查拉看起来有些太紧张了。  
“拜托，埃弗雷特，”特查拉握住罗斯的手，他手心全是冷汗，“现在别和我开玩笑。”  
罗斯是上过战场的人，他本来以为脊柱中弹的疼痛大概是自己的忍耐极限了。可当他的子宫和盆骨被撑开时他还是忍不住发出了惨叫。  
还好，当罗斯看见那个皱巴巴的小姑娘时，他的意识还是清醒的。  
“她好丑。”罗斯躺在枕头上，他实在太累了。  
“她是最美的女孩。”  
“嗯哼。”困意涌上来，罗斯迷迷糊糊地回答特查拉。  
“特查拉，”罗斯放任自己彻底进入睡眠时想起来了一件事，“当我醒过来你还会在的，对吗？”  
“当然，吾爱。”  
一切的起源都来自于那场意外，罗斯想，从那以后他的人生就向一个奇怪的方向奔去。  
不过他还是到达了幸福的终点。


	5. Chapter 5

一次意外 番外（一）

当男孩成为男人

“所以说，”罗斯好奇地打量躺在床上的大男孩和他勃起的阴茎，“这真的是你的第一次？”

特查拉不想回答这个问题，但他的小男友握住了他的阴茎，特查拉猛吸了一口气，随着罗斯的动作下意识地挺腰，然后在罗斯的笑声中红了脸。

“看来是了，”罗斯脱掉了自己的裤子，跨坐在了特查拉的身上，“我得好好教教你。”

罗斯身上散发出好闻的气味，特查拉贪婪地闻着空气中omega的信息素。他把头埋在罗斯的脖颈处，罗斯的气味比起他的性格来说柔软得不可思议，像是周天清晨的第一缕花香，又像是被太阳晒得暖烘烘的棉被。

“吻我。”罗斯要求，于是特查拉抬起头，温柔地吻住罗斯的嘴唇，将舌尖探入罗斯的口腔里索取。信息素的交融让罗斯渐渐情动，他红着脸窝在特查拉的怀里。特查拉从罗斯衬衣的后摆伸进手去，在罗斯柔软的皮肤上抚摸，然后捏住了罗斯的乳头。

“嘿――”罗斯打掉特查拉的手，他憋着笑看着特查拉尴尬的样子。

“太疼了。”

“抱歉，”特查拉小心翼翼地把手放在罗斯的腰上，“我不是故意的。”

罗斯从鼻子里发出了气音，他按在特查拉胸膛上的手微微用力，特查拉顺从地随着罗斯的力道躺了下来。从这个角度看，他的小男友更辣了，罗斯只穿着一件衬衫――还是特查拉自己的，光着两条腿，现在正在对付避孕套的包装。

“omega就算不在发情期也及其容易受孕。”罗斯替特查拉带上避孕套，他的手指划过特查拉的柱体和龟头，特查拉颤抖了一下，他在极力忍耐自己在前男友的挑逗下射出来。

“我只教你一次。”

特查拉咽了口唾沫，这实在太超过了。他的学长兼男友此时跨坐在他身上，脸上带着红晕，皱着眉头，空气中omega香甜的气息几乎让他无法呼吸。他的阴茎硬到发痛，直挺挺地竖在罗斯面前，龟头有时随着罗斯开拓自己后穴的动作蹭上罗斯的小腹，在罗斯腹部的线条上留出几道水渍。

罗斯在特查拉的目光下有些不自在，他把润滑剂倒在手上，硬着头皮在特查拉的目光下伸进去一根手指。冰凉的触感让罗斯抖了一下，他熟练地找到了自己的敏感点，咬着自己嘴唇忍住了呻吟的冲动。

“艹你的，特查拉。”罗斯的手被人握住后，他没忍住在自己学弟面前骂出了脏话。特查拉抓住罗斯的手，他几乎能把那只手用手掌包裹起来。罗斯发出了一声长长的呻吟，特查拉抓住他的手，带着他的手指操他的后穴。罗斯能感觉自己的肠道紧紧地包裹着手指，迫切地需要一些更大的东西来填满自己。

“够了。”罗斯抽出自己的手指，示意特查拉躺平。特查拉的阴茎从罗斯的臀缝里擦过，房间里充斥着他沉重的呼吸声。

“我亲爱的埃弗雷特，”特查拉凑到罗斯的耳边，含住他的耳垂，“教我一次的确已经够了。”

“我很擅长学习。”特查拉按住罗斯腰，让自己的阴茎一点一点没入穴口。罗斯在alpha信息素的影响下，几乎支撑不住自己的身体，他把自己挂在特查拉的手臂上，除此之外的支撑点只有特查拉的阴茎。

这是个大家伙，这是罗斯第一次和alpha做爱，在特查拉之前他都会选择比较安全的beta。这也导致罗斯一下子没有适应特查拉惊人的尺寸。

“慢一点。”他恳求特查拉。而眼前年轻的alpha显然已经耗尽了耐心，他甚至还没有等罗斯适应自己，就扶着罗斯的腰开始动作。特查拉的动作完全只凭借本能，偶尔擦过罗斯的敏感点但就是无法让罗斯高潮。罗斯在被特查拉的动作弄得十分恼火，又有点好笑。

“停下。”

特查拉平时算是个好脾气的alpha，但是事实证明alpha在床上都是一个表现。特查拉自顾自地动作，完全不搭理罗斯的话。

“耐心点，年轻人，”罗斯制住特查拉的双手，

他叹了口气，居高临下地对着alpha说，“你要学习的还有很多。”

罗斯扶着特查拉的阴茎对准自己的穴口坐下，他适应一会肠道里的巨物，然后开始上下动作。特查拉是个好学生，他很快就理解了应该如何照顾自己的，哦不，迟早是自己的omega。罗斯抑制不住自己的呻吟，不过他很快想起来这是在特查拉的寝室里，隔壁都是他的同学，这里的隔音效果可能还没一块木门有用。

特查拉抱住罗斯翻了个身，用嘴唇堵住罗斯的惊叫，然后架住罗斯的双腿，把omega操进自己刚换的床单里。

“不，不行，”罗斯敏感地注意到了肠道里大家伙的变化，“你别想在我身体里成结。”

来不及了，特查拉的结已经形成一半了，他再没尝试也知道强行拔出来只会伤到罗斯。

“埃弗雷特，”他把头埋进罗斯的颈窝，试图和自己的男朋友撒娇，“我不是故意的。”

“别叫我埃弗雷特。”

“你是我男朋友，”这算是特查拉为数不多的任性时刻，他一副罗斯不原谅就不松手的架势，“我想怎么叫就怎么叫。”

“男孩，该出来了。”罗斯感到特查拉的结开始消退，他拍拍压在自己身上的大男孩，示意他赶紧起来。罗斯现在浑身都是他俩的体液，他得赶紧去洗个澡。

“别叫我男孩，”特查拉抗议，“我如今是个男人了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哦，对不起特查拉，真的，我这是为你拜托处男之身感到开心。”

“你就是在幸灾乐祸。”

“我没有。”

“你有。”

“好吧，我有，”罗斯举起双手，特查拉抱着他的腰又把他拖上了床，“我的男孩。”

罗斯双手捧住特查拉的脸，亲吻他的睫毛，然后是鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。

“我的。”罗斯笑着说，他还贴写特查拉的嘴，这句话说得含糊不清。

而特查拉觉得，他这辈子都不会有比这更棒的时刻了。

“我是你的。”他承诺。


	6. 一次意外     番外二

一次意外 番外二

如何培养一个国王

01 名字

罗斯知道给孩子取名不是一件容易的事情。

特别是这个孩子还需要两个名字――一个美国名字，一个瓦坎达名字。天知道为什么特查拉在这方面如此固执。

瓦坎达的名字由孩子的祖母负责。罗斯对此毫无意见，没人能拒绝那位美丽又温柔女士的建议。

“要有一个寓意很好又很好听的名字。”特查拉要求。罗斯开始后悔要求自己取名，在他和特查拉枪毙了起码一百个名字以后。

“要不叫Rose算了。”CIA给了罗斯一个很长的假期，让他有空在家里和特查拉一起挑一部电影，共度一个美好的下午。

“不，”特查拉皱眉，他看着屏幕上的生死离别，“我希望我们的女儿以后能和她相爱的人共度一生。”

罗斯翻了个白眼，如果一个好名字能带来好运气，那这个世界上就不会有倒霉蛋了。他忍住泼自己丈夫冷水的欲望。

“Annie怎么样，”罗斯开玩笑地指了指地上散落的碟片，有一张是《罗马假日》，“听上去就像是一个公主。”

“我们的女儿不仅仅是公主，她以后可还要成为一个国王。”

“那她的名字应该由国王来取。”

“埃弗雷特，我亲爱的玫瑰，”特查拉整个人瘫在沙发上，揽住罗斯的腰，“我需要你。”

罗斯深刻地反省了一下自己最近是不是太惯着自己的丈夫了，以前可没见特查拉这副样子。

“戴安娜。”罗斯说。

“什么？”

“我们的女儿就叫戴安娜。”

“这听起来像是一个超级英雄的名字，”特查拉指了指自己，“你希望她以后也成为一个超级英雄？”

“不，我希望她能美丽、强大和富有责任心。”

“听起来会是一个好国王。”

“对，”罗斯笑了，放松自己的身体倒在特查拉的怀中，“就像你一样。”

“哦。”特查拉因为罗斯的赞美有点害羞，实话说他俩不是那种适合甜言蜜语的一对，罗斯也不是那种传统意义上的omega。

这句话够特查拉回味好久。

“我的超级英雄，”罗斯拍了拍特查拉搭在他腰上的手臂，“我需要你。”

特查拉有种不祥的预感。

“房间该打扫了。”

“罗斯，你知道的，我们完全可以请人来帮忙。”

“特工的住处不能暴露，这是你说的，”罗斯眨了眨眼，“地毯也是你要求铺的。”

特查拉在结婚后知道了什么叫言多必失。

02 性教育

罗斯知道总会有这么一天的来临。

毕竟孩子总是会长大的。但事实告诉他，戴安娜总是能给罗斯惊喜，或者说，惊吓。

“你们在干什么？”戴安娜从书房门口探出头。

罗斯几乎是条件反射地给了特查拉一个肘击。

我很抱歉――他用嘴型对国王陛下说。

“我们……呃……”罗斯尴尬地想夺门而出，上帝，他真的以为戴安娜去午睡了。

“我们在做成年人才能做的事。”特查拉穿上外套，长下摆刚好能遮住一些东西。他严肃的表情完全看不出他一分钟之前才试图脱掉罗斯的衣服。

“那我以后也能做吗？”

“呃……这个，”罗斯卡壳了，特查拉别过头去偷笑，别以为他没看见，“理论上来说，是这样。”

“但是这得对你喜欢的人才能做。”罗斯强调，这很重要。

戴安娜点点头，她皱起眉头，用疑惑的眼神打量自己的父亲。

“爸爸，我以后也会有那个吗？”

“啊？”

“就是男孩子有的那个，”戴安娜是个固执的小孩，“我也想有。”

罗斯的笑容卡壳了一秒钟，他知道如何拆卸炸弹，如何应付各种外交问题。但是上帝，他真的不知道该如何和一个七岁小女孩解释生理问题。

“戴安娜，”特查拉严肃地说，“你知道，相信你自己，你会成为你想成为的人。”

“哦，真的吗？”戴安娜眨着眼睛望着罗斯。

罗斯艰难地点点头，他和特查拉约定好不能在孩子面前拆对方的台。

“太棒啦，这样我以后就可以娶艾米莉啦！”戴安娜欢呼，她一路小跑出去。

“等等，艾米莉是谁？戴安娜？你才七岁，你不能早恋！”

“我觉得我们的女儿会成为一个alpha。”特查拉说。

罗斯没有理他，他指了指自己的胯下。

特查拉温柔地吻住他，问：“现在我们能继续一些只有对喜欢的人才能做的事吗？”

“先锁门，国王陛下。”

03 青春期

青春期的孩子总会让人头疼。

正如很多年前特查拉说的那样，戴安娜真的分化成了一个少见的女alpha。不，罗斯并不是对戴安娜的性别有什么意见，alpha是个适合戴安娜的性别。

但是家里有两个固执的alpha就会很让人头疼了。

戴安娜完美地继承了特查拉的性格。她温柔而固执，很少与人起冲突，但一旦她认定了什么事，几乎很难让她改变主意。

罗斯不希望戴安娜这样下去，特查拉年轻的时候在这上面吃过不少亏。父母总是希望孩子能避开自己的错误。

“戴安娜，和我谈谈。”罗斯在戴安娜旁边坐下，他尽量让自己的语气温和一点。

“你为什么不想继承王位？”

“Dad，能让我自己一个人呆一会吗？”戴安娜抱怨。

“那换特查拉来和你谈？”

“不，我不要。”

“那就和我谈，”罗斯挑了挑眉，“不然我立马让特查拉过来。”

“好吧，”戴安娜抓了抓头发，她的一头卷毛此刻让她看起来像是一只狮子，“我只是，我只是觉得我永远无法像父亲那样成为一个国王。”

“呃，戴安娜，我不得不说你父亲在你这个年纪绝对没你做的好。”

“你在开玩笑。”

“不，我是认真的，”罗斯想起来了他们在学校里的那段时光，“特查拉在你这个年纪就是个傻小子。”

戴安娜看起来有点吃惊，罗斯无奈地想，特查拉把一个严肃父亲的角色塑造得过于好了。

“我……我还没有心型草。”戴安娜有些委屈，她也不可能总有心型草了。

“嘿，听着，特查拉能成为一个国王绝对不是因为他有心形草的力量，就算让你姆巴库叔叔吃了那玩意他也不可能成为国王。”

“……姆巴库叔叔知道你这么说他吗？”

“这个不是重点，重点是你会成为一个好国王的，”罗斯摸摸他女儿的头发，“现在出去给你父亲道个歉。”

罗斯在戴安娜出去后，在躺椅上放松了一下自己的身体。他的脊柱有一截被替换成了振金，振金能让他自如地行走，但在他上了年龄后还是不可避免地感到疼痛。

他等了一会，不出所料地听见了熟悉的脚步声。

“解决了？”他问特查拉。

“解决了，”特查拉凑过来，给了罗斯一个亲吻，“没有你我可怎么办。”

“那我可不知道，”罗斯需要一个午睡，他的眼皮沉重得像是金属做成的，“我只能回忆起我在你身边的日子了。”


End file.
